secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.9
=Release Notes for Second Life 1.9.0= Build 9, Mar 2, 2006 Features * All "Abandoned" land now reverts to Governor Linden ownership ** In the past, land smaller than 512 sq. m. would revert to Public Land upon abandonment ** Now all land Abandoned land will go up for sale or auction one week after being abandoned * Planar texture mapping ** Provides an alternate texture mapping for primitives Bug Fixes * Shiny objects no longer unable to be selected in some circumstances * Offline message no longer recorded before agent's presence on the grid is verified * Skirts no longer drawn incorrectly * Second Life client no longer crashes when it times out * FollowCam is revoked after dismounting vehicles * Hidden group titles remain hidden after multiple region crossings * Busy message should now be displayed when IM'ing a person in Busy mode * Yellow fog no longer appears on 24-bit textures when fog is turned off * Camera no longer stops moving when walking while dragging an object * Attachments no longer pop into view during region crossing in Mouselook view * Movement to another sim via teleport should not reset object position Other Changes * The ability to create joints has been removed from the Tools menu Known Issues * Property lines, grass, etc. renders over my alpha prim hair * Avatars with complex attachments (e.g. furries) rubber band on region crossing * Crash when accepting friendship * Opening the inventory takes your cursor focus * Granting/Revoking modify rights should notify the target user * PERMISSION_TRIGGER_ANIMATION error when exiting a vehicle * Avatar should be facing destination after teleport * Nametags no longer behave as extension of the avatar * Animation preview for .bvh uploads is broken. Build 11, Mar 8, 2006 Bug Fixes * Avatar no longer rotated towards south west when crossing a region boundary * Nametag now intersected by objects as if avatar and nametag are on the same plane * Child menus that can't fit to the right of the parent are now moved to the left * Viewer no longer pauses when the sun or moon moves after enabling Preferences > Graphics > Shadows Other Changes * One-click functionality has been removed, to be readded in a future version Build 15, Mar 14, 2006 New Features * FollowCam functionality allows scripts to control the camera ** Scripts on attachments and vehicles can now control camera behavior through a call to llSetCameraParams(), once they have acquired the PERMISSION_CONTROL_CAMERA permission ** The script will control the user's camera as long as the resident doesn't override it (use Alt-zoom or enter mouselook, for example) and the object remains attached or the avatar continues to sit on it: *** When multiple scripts attempt to control the camera, the last script to set the CAMERA_ACTIVE flag will have control *** Older scripts will regain control as soon as the newer one is deactivated *** PERMISSION_CONTROL_CAMERA permissions are revoked automatically when dismounting the vehicle using the script ** The new FollowCam scripts enable a huge variety of vehicle-following behaviors: *** For instance, a loose camera setting allows sudden changes in vehicle acceleration to happen without causing dizzying jolts in the camera *** By turning off the "behindness" feature, the camera will be simply dragged along, but it will not try to stay exactly behind the vehicle *** Other parameters, like pitch (the angle at which it "looks down" at the vehicle), distance, and others, allow you to customize the cinematics of vehicular fun * Improved tools for estate owners (and estate managers) ** Estate tools are a set of tools for people who own private islands. ** On the mainland they can be used by anyone to see the "rules" for a region *** Choose World -> Region/Estate... to see settings such as whether terraform is allowed, or what the raise/lower land limits are ** They allow private island owners to set more options on a per-region basis *** We would like estate owners to "consolidate" their estates, that is, to put more than one region per estate (Customer service can help with this) ** New per-region tools include blocking flying, forcing damage on, setting "object bonus" to allow more prims per parcel (although still capped at 15,000 per region), setting PG/mature, teleporting home all users in a region, setting fixed sun position ** Region performance debugging tools include disabling all scripts, disabling physics, and getting lists of objects that are potentially slowing down physics ("top colliders") or scripting ("top scripts") ** Estate owners can download a region's "RAW" terrain file, modify it, and upload it to make changes in the land ** Estate owners can "bake" the current terrain, setting it as the default for the "revert" tool and the middle for terraform raise/lower limits ** Users and groups can be added to allowed/group/ban lists for one estate, or all estates you own ** Estate managers *** You can delegate responsibility for all the above tools (except RAW files and bake terrain) to other residents * Improved communication between regions ** A new method simulators running each region to interact with one another has been implemented. ** This new method allows for communication between regions, rather than requiring data go through a central server ** The internal path for almost all data that must go from one sim to another far away sim (where 'far away' is defined as not touching) has been changed for the following functions: *** Teleports (via map, home, login, offer teleport) *** IM (resident to resident, object to resident) *** Inventory Transfers (resident to resident, object to resident) *** Friends online/offline notifications *** Finder information (people finder has been touched barely) *** The exception to this new scheme is group chat * Script errors and warnings now displayed with an icon ** By default, script errors and warnings will no longer show up as chat *** Instead, an icon will appear above the particular scripted object *** You may click on that icon to see the errors for that script, or select Tools>Show Script Warning/Error Window to see the script error window *** To show script errors as chat, select "Show script errors and warnings as regular chat" in the Preferences>Chat window. ** "Blue box" script errors now appear just like other script errors ** Scripts can chat directly to this output window by using the DEBUG_CHANNEL constant as follows: *** llSay(DEBUG_CHANNEL, "Hello Avatar"); * All "Abandoned" land now reverts to Governor Linden ownership ** In the past, land smaller than 512 sq. m. would revert to Public Land upon abandonment * Planar texture mapping ** Provides an alternate texture mapping for primitives * Improved interaction when attaching objects ** You can now attach objects (via attach-from-inventory and attach-from-world) to attachment points that already have an attached object ** You will see a confirmation dialog with a "don't ask me again" checkbox to confirm replacing the existing item ** If you check "don't ask me again", you can get the dialog box back by going to Preferences/Popups, selecting the "Automatically replace existing attachments" popup, and clicking on "Enable this Popup" ** The inventory item for the attached object displays the name of the attachment point...for example, (worn on skull) ** This allows you to search your inventory both for attached objects ("worn") and objects attached to a specific point ("hand") ** Attach and detach menus show the name of the object attached to each point (once the corresponding inventory item has been downloaded) New LSL Functions * float llListStatistics(list l, integer operation) ** Performs a statistical operation on a given list of numbers ** Ignores list entries that are not integers or floats ** Available operations are as follows: *** LIST_STAT_MAX **** Used with llListStatistics to find the largest number in a list *** LIST_STAT_MIN **** Used with llListStatistics to find the smallest number in a list *** LIST_STAT_MEAN **** Used with llListStatistics to find the mean of the numbers in a list *** LIST_STAT_MEDIAN **** Used with llListStatistics to find the median of the numbers in a list *** LIST_STAT_STD_DEV **** Used with llListStatistics to find the standard deviation of the numbers in a list *** LIST_STAT_SUM **** Used with llListStatistics to find the sum of the numbers in a list *** LIST_STAT_SUM_SQUARES **** Used with llListStatistics to find the sum of the squares of the numbers in a list *** LIST_STAT_NUM_COUNT **** Used with llListStatistics to find how many numbers are in a list *** LIST_STAT_GEOMETRIC_MEAN **** Used with llListStatistics to find the geometric mean of the numbers in a list (all numbers must be > 0) *** LIST_STAT_RANGE **** Used with llListStatistics to find the range of the numbers in a list *** LIST_STAT_GEOMETRIC_MEAN **** Used with llListStatistics to find the geometric mean of the numbers in a list (all numbers must be > 0) *** LIST_STAT_RANGE **** Used with llListStatistics to find the range of the numbers in a list * integer llGetUnixTime() ** Get the number of seconds elapsed since 00:00 hours, Jan 1, 1970 UTC from the system clock ** Returns UTC * integer llGetRegionFlags() ** Get the region flags (REGION_FLAG_*) for the region the object is in ** Returns an integer that is a bit field of flags ** This bitfield can be ANDed with a flag to see if that flag is set for that parcel *** Example: **** if (llGetRegionFlags() & REGION_FLAG_SANDBOX) llOwnerSay("This is a sandbox!"); *** REGION_FLAG_ALLOW_DAMAGE **** Used with llGetRegionFlags to find if a region is entirely damage enabled *** REGION_FLAG_FIXED_SUN **** Used with llGetRegionFlags to find if a region has a fixed sun position *** REGION_FLAG_BLOCK_TERRAFORM **** Used with llGetRegionFlags to find if a region terraforming disabled *** REGION_FLAG_SANDBOX **** Used with llGetRegionFlags to find if a region is a sandbox *** REGION_FLAG_DISABLE_COLLISIONS **** Used with llGetRegionFlags to find if a region has disabled collisions *** REGION_FLAG_DISABLE_PHYSICS **** Used with llGetRegionFlags to find if a region has disabled physics *** REGION_FLAG_BLOCK_FLY **** Used with llGetRegionFlags to find if a region blocks flying *** REGION_FLAG_ALLOW_DIRECT_TELEPORT **** Used with llGetRegionFlags to find if a region allows direct teleports FollowCam family of camera scripts: * llRequestPermissions(agent_key, PERMISSION_CONTROL_CAMERA) ** Requests permissions *** Note, PERMISSION_CONTROL_CAMERA permissions are only supported for attachments and vehicles at this time *** Accepting permissions via a dialog is not currently implemented. * llClearCameraParams() ** Resets all camera values to their default. * llReleaseCamera() ** Returns camera to the agent. * llSetCameraParams([]) ** sets up the camera movement rules based on the parameter list *** CAMERA_ACTIVE (TRUE or FALSE) Default = FALSE **** Turns on or off scripting control of Scripted Camera *** CAMERA_DISTANCE (0.5 to 10.0 meters) Default = 3.0 **** Sets how far away the Scripted Camera wants to be from its subject *** CAMERA_PITCH (-45.0 to 80.0 degrees) Default = 0.0 **** Adjusts the angular amount that the Scripted Camera aims straight ahead vs. straight down, maintaining the same distance. Analogous to 'incidence' *** CAMERA_FOCUS_OFFSET (<-10,-10,-10> to <10,10,10> meters) Default = <0.0, 0.0, 0.0> **** Adjusts the position of the Scripted Camera focus position relative to the subject *** CAMERA_POSITION_LAG (0.0 to 3.0 seconds) Default = 0.1 **** How much the Scripted Camera lags as it tries to move towards its 'ideal' position *** CAMERA_FOCUS_LAG (0.0 to 3.0 seconds) Default = 0.1 **** How much the Scripted Camera lags as it tries to aim towards the subject *** CAMERA_BEHINDNESS_ANGLE (0.0 to 180.0 degrees) Default = 10.0 **** Sets the angle in degrees within which the Scripted Camera is not constrained by changes in subject rotation. 180 effectively turns behindness off. *** CAMERA_BEHINDNESS_LAG (0.0 to 3.0 seconds) Default = 0.0 **** How much the Scripted Camera lags as it tries to stay behind the target if outside of behindness angle *** CAMERA_POSITION_THRESHOLD (0.0 to 4.0 meters) Default = 1.0 **** Sets the radius of a sphere around the Scripted Camera's ideal position within which it is not affected by subject motion *** CAMERA_FOCUS_THRESHOLD (0.0 to 4.0 meters) Default = 1.0 **** Sets the radius of a sphere around the Scripted Camera's subject position within which its focus is not affected by subject motion *** CAMERA_POSITION (vector position within the region) **** Sets the position of the Scripted Camera *** CAMERA_FOCUS (vector position within the region) **** Sets the focus position of the Scripted Camera *** CAMERA_POSITION_LOCKED (TRUE or FALSE) Default = FALSE **** Locks the camera position so it will not move *** CAMERA_FOCUS_LOCKED (TRUE or FALSE) Default = FALSE **** Locks the camera focus so it will not move Scripting Changes * changed() events ** The following flags are independent and do not affect the state of the other ** Both will be simultaneously sent to the changed() event if both have changed ** CHANGED_REGION *** If CHANGED_REGION is set, the object changed regions ** CHANGED_TELEPORT *** If CHANGED_TELEPORT is set, the object has completed a teleport *** The uuid of a task remains constant after teleport * on_rez() is no longer called on scripts after a teleport. * llAddToLandBanList() bans on- and off-line agents * "Blue box" script errors now appear just like other script errors ** Scripts can chat directly to this output window by using the DEBUG_CHANNEL constant as follows: *** llSay(DEBUG_CHANNEL, "Hello Avatar"); *** (SEE New Features section above for more information!) Bug Fixes * Textures no longer get copied with texture picker when cancel is selected * Terrain raw upload once again properly updating terrain * Attachment changes get saved if you crash, log out and back in, or teleport * Don't teleport to a infohub or telehub if it moves you further from target destination * Color selector picks wrong color * When a user transformation at login fails, the user is now notified * If assets are being uploaded, wait till they are done before exiting Second Life * Improved busy cursor handling * Name Bubbles are once again handled correctly * The camera no longer changes FOV when editing while zoomed in * Move tool now ignores "Use Grid" option * Multi-select, Open no longer crashes client * LSL attach callback now fires when script is in child prim * Issues where attachments detach and are left at border when crossing a region boundary has been resolved * Avatar no longer looks at cursor when walking or flying * Improved usage of Estate Allow list * Made the LSL "Insert..." combo box wider * View no longer rotates if sitting on a rotated object * World map UI cleaned up so that it no longer overlaps some buttons * Yellow fog appears on 24-bit textures if you turn off fog * Indicate prices in viewer are in L$ vs. US$ * Alpha HUD attachment causes red beacon to render over everything * Nametags are no longer randomly empty * Edit axes are again z-buffering to top, object no longer "eats" edit axes * Show Avatar In Mouselook now shows attachments as being on the avatar's body * Closing Edit Window while About Land Window is open no longer closes both windows * llSetText() no longer has trailing "|" Other Changes * The ability to create joints has been removed from the Tools menu * Teleport Home no longer overrides estate access rules * Force sun position has been moved from the Debug menu to the World menu * Property lines are once again persistent across logins * on_Rez on attachments now trigger after teleport * Inventory search highlight now has more contrast * Now use dashed lines when edit axes are occluded Build 16, Mar 16, 2006 * Fixes for server-side crash bugs Build 17, Mar 20, 2006 * IMs containing Unicode characters will once again go directly from sender to recipient correctly * Upload Texture preview once again contains avatar "mannequin" * Alt-Zoom from vehicle no longer stops scroll wheel from working * Version number now appears on the Second Life startup screen * Resolved an issue where only High level terrain texture could be seen in a region * Added ability to return to region's default sun position in World > Force Sun * Added Midnight option to World > Force Sun menu * Resolved several server- and client-side crash issues Build 18, Mar 29, 2006 Other Changes * Expanded abilities for Estate Managers to return objects on an estate * Teleport Home functionality mapped to CTRL-SHIFT-H on Windows and CMD-SHIFT-H on Mac * Second Life password now limited to 16 characters in both the client and the secondlife.com website * Number of groups joined, and maximum number, now displayed in Groups dialog * "Live Music" category added to Events * Current and maximum number of agents in Access lists now displayed in Estates dialog * NTSC and PAL Window sizes now supported in File > Set Window Size menu * llDialog "ignore" button redesigned to be less intrusive Bug Fixes * Avatars with complex attachments no longer experience "rubber band" effect on region crossing * Group land appears torquoise to other group officer immediately upon change * "Show Again" checkbox dialog now shown correctly * Epoch timestamp (Dec 31, 1969) no longer displayed in chat sessions * Avatar can now rotate view after teleporting from sitting in a car * Muted Residents list is once again persistent across sessions * Can no longer accidentally move their objects while in mouselook * Removed auto-complete field from Find > Places as its functionality was limited at best * Resolved issue which caused "Downloading Clothing" message and temporarily invisible avatar when logging in * llMapDestination coordinates no longer clamped to the destination region * Clothing textures will no longer become white if one tries to change clothes before they are loaded * Region crossings above 260m no longer locate agent at 260m after crossing * Resolved several server and client crash issues Build 19, Mar 30, 2006 * Resolved issue with llXorBase64Strings that caused the call to fail Build 21, Apr 5, 2006 * Trees should not steal focus from selection tool when selecting objects nearby * Reverted llXorBase64Strings to previous (pre-1.9.0) functionality ** This call is deprecated, but restoring the old behavior allows exising content to continue to function * Implemented llXorBase64StringsCorrect ** This new call properly implements the Xor function on two Base 64 strings ** Performs an exclusive or on two Base 64 strings and returns a Base 64 string *** s2 repeats if it is shorter than s1 * Animation permissions revoked after you stand up from an object that was animating you * Click-dragging on an attachment no longer moves cursor to an unexpected spot * Improved message when logging in a user who is still being logged out Category:Release Notes